You're not alone
by pikupikupii
Summary: Skye pertama kali melihatnya saat gadis itu sedang bernyanyi di pinggir goddess pond. Suara nyanyiannya sangat merdu, tapi terdengar kesepian. Membuat skye menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri diam memperhatikannya sampai gadis itu selesai bernyanyi.


Title : you're not alone

Pairing : skye X Claire

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Rating : T for language

One shoot only~

Author notes : second fic~ XDD okeh, kenapa pairingnya tetap sama? Karena dia favoritku!XDD setelah wizard sih sebenarnya :p (dank arena drabble wizard belum beres, ya ini dulu aja :D

Maaf kalau ceritanya aga aneh, kecepetan, typo dsb dsb XDDD

Disclamer : Harvest moon belongs to NATSUME

Skye pertama kali melihatnya saat gadis itu sedang bernyanyi di pinggir goddess pond. Suara nyanyiannya sangat merdu, tapi terdengar kesepian. Membuat skye menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri diam memperhatikannya sampai gadis itu selesai bernyanyi.

" kenapa kamu terdengar sangat kesepian?" bisiknya seraya berjalan menjauh.

Setelah itu, hampir setiap malam skye kembali ke tempat itu, hanya untuk menemukan gadis yang sama. Ia selalu berpikir, kenapa gadis itu bernyanyi begitu merdu? Kenapa selalu terdengar kesepian?

Pertanyaan itu selalu muncul di benak skye. Ia ingin menghampirinya, menghiburnya, dan memeluknya. Ya, skye jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis itu. Bukan hanya karena suaranya. Gadis itu berambut pirang panjang yang indah, mata yang biru, dan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink. Gadis sesempurna itu, yang membuat skye kaget, adalah seorang petani. Rasanya sulit dipercaya bukan?

"…claire…" tanpa sadar skye menyebutkan namanya.

Claire yang sedang duduk diam, menoleh dengan kaget. Tetapi saat ia menoleh, tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Claire menghela nafas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berfikir itu hanya halusinasi nya saja. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Setelah Claire menghilang, skye keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia mengusap-usap dadanya karena kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Claire bisa mendengar suaranya.

"…suatu saat, aku akan menghampirimu…claire…"

Claire menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat pemuda berambut perak yang berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mendekat.

"Claire, bukan?" Skye mengulurkan tangannya.

Claire terdiam, ia terkejut. Bukan hanya karena ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang lebih dulu mengajaknya berkenalan, ataupun kenapa pria ini bisa tahu namanya. Tapi karena ia juga merasa ini bukan pertemuan pertama dengan pria ini. Ia mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"…kenalkan, aku Skye. Phantom skye…"

" kau kesini lagi, Skye?" Claire sedang menyirami sayuran-sayurannya, saat ia melihat Skye berjalan memasuki pertaniannya.

Skye menyeringai. " keberatan aku datang?"

Claire menggeleng. " kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain?"

"ukh.. kau dingin sekali Claire!"

Skye tampak seolah ia sakit hati, tapi ia tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

"Skye!kamu menyebalkan!" dan walaupun Claire selalu mengeluh seperti itu, sebenarnya ia sangat senang sekali jika skye berkunjung. Claire sangat kesepian, walaupun ia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya.

"..eh, Claire…"

"..apa?" saat ini mereka berdua sedamg duduk di pinggir sungai yang ada di pertanian Claire, membiarkan air yang mengalir membasahi kaki mereka.

"kenapa kamu jarang bergaul dengan penduduk desa?"

"…kamu sendiri?bukannya sama saja?"

Skye menghela nafas. Kenapa gadis ini selalu melontarkan pertanyaan balik sih?

" yang kita bicarakan itu kamu, cantik…"

"…. Aku selalu datang ke festival, ke supermarket setiap minggu, ke poultry farm dan ke yodel farm untuk membeli pakan hewan…"

"… itu hanya kewajiban saja kan?" skye menatap mata biru itu. Claire hanya diam. Rasanya ia tidak mampu untuk membalas ucapan skye.

"…karena itulah kamu selalu merasa kesepian…."

Mata biru yang sesaat tadi hanya menatap kosong, membulat saat mendengar kata-kata skye. Skye tahu ia kesepian? Bagaimana bisa?

"…karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu…" seolah-olah skye bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu.

Claire bangkit dan memunggungi skye. " maaf skye, lebih baik kamu pergi sekarang…"

Ucapnya seraya berlari kea rah rumahnya.

Skye masih duduk di tempatnya. Merasa tidak bisa berbuat atau mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia bangkit dan berjalan kea rah jembatan, keluar dari pertanian Claire.

Mala mini adalah festival bulan purnama. Seharusnya semua orang menikmatinya dengan pasangannya. Tapi tidak untuk Claire. Ia hanya duduk sendirian, menangis di tepi goddess pond. Segala kesedihannya, rasa kesepian dan kehilangannya, ia keluarkan bersama dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata birunya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Pria itu sudah ada tepat dibelakangnya. Tapi Claire tetap tidak menyadarinya. Ia terus menangis. Skye, yang berada tepat dibelakangnya, memandangnya dengan sedih. Ia tidak ingin melihat Claire menangis.

Karena itulah ia memeluk gadis itu.

" jangan menangis lagi…"

Claire terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan skye. Ia mencoba menoleh, tapi skye melarangnya.

"..jangan menoleh dulu, sebelum air mata mu kering, Claire…aku tidak ingin meihatmu menangis.."

Mendengar ucapan skye, air mata Claire semakin tumpah. Bukan karena rasa sedih yang awalnya menjadi alas an. Tapi karena perasaan baru yang muncul di hatinya. Perasaan nyaman. Saat pertama kali ada yang mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"…skye…"

Skye mempererat pelukannya. Membuat Claire sedikit kesulitan bernafas. Tapi skye tidak peduli. Ia ingin memeluk gadis itu seerat mungkin.

"…mendengarmu bernyanyi dengan sedih saja, aku sudah sangat sakit, apalagi melihatmu menangis?"

Claire terdiam. Jadi Skye tahu ia suka bernyanyi disini?

"…skye?kenapa…kamu tahu itu?"

"…bukankah sudah kubilang aku selalu memperhatikanmu?"

"…"

"…aku selalu memperhatikanmu…sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu disini.."

"…skye…"

"..aku mencintaimu Claire…"

Kata-kata itu menghentakkan Claire. Ia begitu terkejut skye berkata seperti itu. Dirasakannya air matanya yang kembali jatuh. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk.

Skye melepaskan pelukannya dan berpindah ke hadapan gadis itu. Kedua tangannya mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya dengan lembut.

Claire masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke mata pemuda itu. Mencari kebenaran dalam matanya.

Skye menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ia mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut.

Ciuman itu hanya ciuman singkat. Claire menatap wajah skye yang jaraknya sangat dekat

"…skye…aku…" skye menempelkan keningnya di kening Claire. Kedua tangannya berada di pundak Claire.

"..ini yang pertama kalinya…kamu yang pertama tahu..semuanya..walaupun aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.."

Skye mengusap pipi gadis itu. "karena aku mencintaimu.. itu alasannya.."

Claire menjauhkan diri agar bisa menatap wajah skye dengan jelas. Walaupun di wajahnya masih ada bekas-bekas air mata, ia kini tersenyum.

"..terima kasih…" dan ia segera memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Mengistirahatkan kepala dan membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan skye.

Skye tersenyum. Pelukan Claire sudah lebih dari sekedar jawaban untuknya. Ia memberikan kecupan kecil di rambut Claire.

" jangan merasa sendirian ataupun kesepian lagi… karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu…"

***** END *****

FINISH! Alurnya ga jelas?kecepetan? atau endingnya aneh?XDDD

Ini fic yang tiba-tiba kutulis tengah malam (mendadak dapat ide entah dari mana) sadar-sadar udah beres aja XDDD btw.. terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Saya senang menerima review, kritik, atau apapun itu. :D


End file.
